The Trouble with ApronsThere's Too Many Uses
by BananaMilknCherrydecaf
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE TROUBLE WITH APRONS. What will happen after Usagi-san's suggestive statement? What happens when they return to the store?


Hey Guys :) I got a lot of requests to continue my oneshot from "The Trouble With Aprons", so here it is!

This will be much longer than the other one, sadly enough. very difficult to have JUST a smut conversation.

This is COMPLETELY smut, so anyone who doesn't like BL, please just leave ^^~ (although frankly, I don't understand why you would open this if you didn't :P)

Anyways, enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA. This story is just a little fan-service :)

**P.S I'll be writing a longer JR fanfic soon, so anyone who's interested, please subscribe to my channel :D (And I'll do my best not to disappoint you fans ^^)**

* * *

**The Trouble With Aprons...Is That There's Too Many Uses**

"Misaki."

"Shut up."

"Misaki."

"Shut up!"

I was staring out the window, trying to stop blushing. I was certain that my face was still cherry red from Usagi-san's suggestive statement. And I do _not_ want that...that...insanely big pervert to see the result of his successful teasing.

At this moment, I am completely and utterly surrounded by bags and bags of expensive aprons in Usagi-san's expensive red sportscar. _Aprons_. Almost a hundred of them. At this thought, my anger flared up again.

The moment we arrived home, I slammed the door open and stomped in, openly displaying my mood. Seconds later, Usagi-san appeared, carrying the many bags of aprons and dropping them on the yellow couch. I snatched the tiny, unattractive bag that held my simple, yellow apron and headed to the kitchen

"Misaki!"

I ignored him.

I continued to shuffle to the kitchen, taking tonight's dinner out of the fridge. But just as I was about to grab the ingredients, I felt his hand enclose tightly around my wrist, pulling me backwards towards the couch. We landed among the many bags of aprons, which cushioned our fall nicely.

"U-Usagi-san! Let me go! I'm telling you to let me go!" I watched, feeling somewhat panicked as he slowly reached into my shorts. Almost immediately, I reacted to his familiar touch, and I shivered at the pleasant feeling. "U-Usagi-san..." the sound came out like a hiss as I tried my best to restrain my urge to moan in pleasure. All my muscles tensed up as all my feelings concentrated around my erection. He continued stroking for a while, and my mind began to cloud, my thoughts jumbling up. And then, suddenly, he withdrew his hands. "Ah..." my eyes watered from the painful throbbing.

"Misaki," Usagi-san's other hand reached for my chin and turned my head around to face his smirking expression. "You know what to say."

"Nnn..." I bit my lip, refusing to give in. I threw him my best glare, but it must not have been very good. He only chuckled quietly.

He leaned back into the couch, watching me with teasing eyes. Somehow, that only turned me on all the more.

"Dammit," I swore under my breath. Then, in a louder, irritated voice, "Please."

"Please what?"

My desperation won over my shame.

"Please help me..." I couldn't go any farther than that.

His smirk widened. "Okay, but only on one occasion."

* * *

**Note: From here on, it's all out, so if you just want to see the ending, please just scroll down until you see another 'Note' :)  
**

**

* * *

**

"Exactly as I had imagined." Usagi-san made a frame with his fingers, watching me intently.

I felt my face heat up again. I was now sitting on the couh, completely stripped of my clothes, with the exception of a frilly, pink satin apron that, frankly, covered nothing. I winced as the smooth fabric rubbed against the tip of my erection.

"Usagi-san," I pleaded. I had already thrown all caution to the wind a long time ago.

He smiled and moved closer to me. As he cupped my chin in his hand, I closed my eyes, trembling in anticipation. I couldn't help but gasp out as he continued his actions from before, while his other hand teasingly played with my hole. I wrapped my arms around his neck, clinging onto him.

I could barely concentrate on anything now. It took nearly all of my remaining control to try and restrain my moans. But as soon as Usagi pushed one finger into me, all my thoughts disappeared and I cried out, half in pain and half in pleasure. The mixture was addictive.

""U-Usagi-san!" I gasped. His response was another finger.

Even through the white haze, I could distinctively tell that Usagi-san was restraining himself. He was beginning to be a bit twitchy, but his fingers were still exceedingly gentle. I chuckled, my heart warming to that thought. My arms around him tightened and I leaned forward, leaning into his ear.

"Usagi-san, it's enough."

He made no sound, but I could tell her heard me. In the next moment, I found myself gasping for air, crying out every time Usagi-san hit that particular spot that made little white spots appear before my eyes. He continued to whisper my name in my ear. Somehow, despite my jumbled thoughts, I still managed to hear every single word he said to me. His thrusts went faster as we neared climax. I could barely comprehend anything anymore. But when he began to pull out, I whimpered, slightly dissatisfied. But his chuckle immediately made me blush."

"Want me to stay in?"

My own answer was my darkening blush

"All right." He chuckled again, continuing his thrusts. I gasped out as he hit my prostrate again.

"Usagi-san...hurry!" I could barely hold on.

He grunted as an answer, and tensed as he ejaculated. I yelped, joining him in his climax.

I collapsed soon after, gasping. I could feel his weight on me, his chest heaving. His arms encircled me, holding me tight. The corners of my mouth shifted upwards and I snuggled into the couch, feeling exhaustion finally taking a hold on my mind.

"I told you that the aprons would be useful."

* * *

**Note: For those who skipped: it's safe to open your eyes now :D**

* * *

"No."

"Misaki."

"No. No way."

"Misaki."

"No. Anyways, this was your fault. And your idea. I can't believe you made the same mistake again. I've told you time and time again, _don't put eggs into a microwave."_

"...we could use the aprons at home..."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT."

"Why not?"

Uh oh. Not good. He's pouting.

"B-Because. Just because. Now go in and buy _one_ apron, and if you buy another one of those...non-cooking aprons, I kill you."

"Fine, fine."

_10 minutes later_

_"_Usagi-san, you did it again! That's DEFINITELY not a cooking apron! It's one of those non-cooking ones!"

"No, it's a cooking apron."

"What? How on earth is that a cooking apron? And what's in that bag you're holding?"

"Whipped cream and fresh strawberries."

* * *

Once again, if you don't understand, email/message me :) I'll second a little image that'll probably help you understand :P

Anyways, hoped you enjoyed the tiny little sequel^^

Lots of Love

~CherryDecaf


End file.
